


Christmas Lights

by stillusesapencil



Series: 25 days of ficmas [6]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Christmas, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, so short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 12:36:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12935406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillusesapencil/pseuds/stillusesapencil
Summary: Hopper hangs Joyce's Christmas lights.





	Christmas Lights

“Hopper!” Joyce came out of her house, hugging her arms around herself against the cold. “Hopper, what are you doing?”

“Hangin’ the lights, Joyce, what’s it look like?”

“It looks like you’re trying to kill yourself.” She gestured at the rickety ladder he was using. 

“I’m fine,” he grunted, cigarette clenched between his lips.

“Well, I’m going to at least hold the ladder steady.” 

“Fine.” 

Joyce grabbed the sides of the wooden ladder, watching as Hopper attached the big multicolored lights to her roof. She hadn’t asked him to do this, but apparently he had made up his mind. She huffed out her breath, watching the little cloud dissipate into the dimming evening. _Stubborn man_. 

“There, that’s done.” Hopper descended the ladder and planted his feet in the snow to survey his work. “Looks good.”

“Thank you. You didn’t have to do this.”

He glanced at her, then back at the lights. “You deserve something pretty.”

She smiled a little. It had been a rough year. Rough two years. But Will was safe now. That’s what mattered. 

Hopper took the cigarette from his mouth and offered it to her. She took a small drag and coughed. He chuckled and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. In the glow of the house lights, they breathed.


End file.
